Special Baby Brownies
by 10th Muse
Summary: A Prentiss/Morgan One-shot Story! Dedicated to Demily! Derek Morgan was shot by a sniper. while laying in the hospital, Emily and Garcia had an interesting conversation! Hoped y'all like this!


.Special Dedication to DemilyCminds; you have been so patient with my H/P stories and so kind in all your reviews! Thank you! I hope you like this story!

.I do not own any Criminal Mind characters – they belong to the ABC/TV series.

. Enjoy!

 **Special Chocolate Brownies!**

 **(** Criminal Minds – AU)

.

I do not own any characters belonging to the CBS-Criminal Minds Series.

.

"Damn it, Morgan!" Emily exclaimed as she rushed out of the precinct.

"Don't follow me, Princess!" He called out over his right shoulder as he continued to run after receiving a phone call.

"MORGAN!" She called out to him again, her weapon was drawn out this time.

The local LEOs who had been milling about began to disperse as they saw Derek dashing, his gun pointing down, followed by Emily, her weapon also withdrawn.

"You'd better live!" She called out again angrily.

He almost grinned, "I always do, Princess! I always-"

Right that moment, he felt a pinprick on his chest and his breath caught and another, this time it was on his upper right shoulder as he fell backwards!

"SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!" Emily called out as she quickly ran behind a squad car for cover but keeping an eye on Derek. "Morgan! Answer me!"

He turned his head slightly to her voice and grinned, "Hey, babe...what're you doin' there?"

She frowned, "UnSub's up on the roof to our twelve! Just stay where you are!" She saw the blood where the bullet holes were beginning to pool. Dialing for the number, she called out anxiously, "We need paramedics...agent down! ASAP!"

Morgan, still grinning and staring at her, "Who's been shot?"

Resisting from rolling her eyes, "Just stay where you are and don't move a muscle, handsome!"

Flashing her his whites, "Only if you come over here and keep me company, gorgeous."

Shaking her head, "Garcia's gonna tear you a new one."

"No, she's not...and she's not here...come on babe."

"Derek, we're...not in the clear yet." She frowned as she looked up and saw Hotch and the rest of the team moving towards the direction of the UnSub/shooter.

"Derek, the team's gonna get the sniper...just hang on..." She realized he was no longer answering and turned to look at him and saw his eyes were closed. "No, no, no, Derek, Derek!" Tears began to leak from her eyes when Garcia called.

 _Hey Peaches, how's my gorgeous chocolate of wonder-_

"Garcia, he's, he's," Emily was beginning to hiccuping.

 _Emily? What? Talk to me?_ Penelope began to panic. _Where is Morgan?_

Quickly swiping her tears, "Pen, he's not doing too swell..." She swallowed hard tears as she heard sirens.

 _Where's the ambulance? Are they on the way?_ Garcia demanded angrily.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I think I hear them but they can't get any closer, we're still not in the clear." She looked up at the rooftop. "Anything from Hotch?"

 _No_ _t quite_ _, they're_ _getting closer but not quite yet_ _._ Garcia groused. _Is he still breathing? At least lie to me._

Emily turned to look at Morgan and smiled slightly as she saw his chest through his KEVLAR vest. "Yeah, but it's very labored."

 _Labored. Labored is kinda good. Just keep your fingers cross, Emily because I'm keepin' all my digits crossed._

Nodding, "Yeah, I don't know...what's gonna happen if..."

 _No, no...don't say it!_ _I'm not giving up on losing...wait, I'm saying as if he's gone but he's not...and we're still talking about it. And, and, he'll pull through as always. You know he will. And this time he has something to live for._

"What do you mean?" Emily frowned.

 _Come on Peaches, we know, and the team knows about you two._

Emily frowned harder, "Us two? What about us two?"

Garcia chuckled, _Seriously? You're gonna deny it? You can't keep secrets from profilers, and me, especially me._

Emily closed her eyes momentarily and groaned, "Oh god!" She opened her eyes and shook her head, "All of them?"

 _Every one of them, my lovely._

"But just the team?"

 _As far as I know._

"Let's keep it at that." Emily's face was red. "How long?"

Still chuckling, _Oh, about six months._ She replied cheerfully.

"SIX MONTHS!" Emily exclaimed. She quickly turned her head towards Morgan as if she didn't want to disturb him. "Six months?"

 _Yeah, why? Did we miss the mark?_

"No, no...that's...that's because...that's when we began!" Her eyes were wide as she rubbed her face. "Who's the rat?"

 _JJ suspected, and well, Rossi too._

"I really hate you guys." Emily muttered as she bit her non existant nail.

 _No, you don't, you love us and you know it. Besides, we think it's pretty cool, you and my chocolate love. And you two will make delicious baby brownies._ She laughed.

Emily shook her head as she smiled, "Baby brownies? Seriously?" She started to laugh with the beloved TA until Hotch interrupted them.

 _Okay, you two, are you done?_ He cut in.

"Did you get the shooter?" Emily wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and focused her attention. "Hotch?"

 _Yes, we got him. How's Morgan?_

She quickly glanced over and said, "Not too good, Hotch." She stepped out from her spot and rushed to him and felt his neck, "His pulse is very weak." Hearing the ambulance, she breathed a sigh of relieve, "Come on guys!" She waved the vehicle over to her direction. "Over here!" Looking down on Derek, she caressed his cheek, "Hang in there, babe...you're gonna be okay...and as soon as you're on the mend, I've got some good news for you." She whispered.

…..

The next morning at the hospital...

Emily and Garcia were in the room where Derek was laying.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Penelope frowned at him, her knitting needles in her hands as she busily knitting something with the yarn.

Emily smiled, "He did open his eyes earlier this morning but just for a second before he closed them again. I don't think he'll remember it."

Penelope snapped her head to Emily, "Did you spend the night here?"

Emily shrugged, "Someone had to keep an eye on him."

"I thought Reid...?"

"I sent him home, he needs his genius sleep." Emily yawned.

"Looks like you do too. Why don't you go home and I'll stay?" She offered.

Emily shook her head, "No, no, I...have something...to tell him when he wakes up." She reddened suddenly.

Garcia stopped her knitting and starred at Emily, "What? What is it?"

"I...PG, it's um...never mind."

"Oh my god! You can't do that! You can't just never mind me like that! I'm freaking out now!" Her brows were creased. "Is it deadly?"

She shook her head and unconsciously smoothed her belly and smiled softly, "No...not at all..."

Garcia followed her hand gestured and her eyes bulged behind her brilliant green glasses, "Oh! My! Cherubs are falling from Heavens! Peaches! You have...gone and...done it!" She glanced at Morgan who still had his eyes closed and oblivious to everything in the room. "My baby brownies?"

Emily looked up at Garcia and nodded, "Brownies...special delivery in about seven-ish months or so." She began to laugh.

Penelope nodded as tears began to creep out of her eyes, "Oh...I'm so happy for you. And my Prince Chocolate God." She gushed as she placed her hands to her heart, dropping her knitting but she paid no heed to them. "Am I privy to the sex?"

Emily shook her head, "It's still too early to tell, PG. And Derek doesn't know yet." She said quietly.

"Know what?"

The two ladies turned and saw Derek's eyes starring at them.

"What're ya talkin' about?" He began to raise his hand up and instantly winced. "Damn...what the hell?"

They both rushed to the bed, "Easy, easy...you're in the hospital, Derek." Emily tried to prevent him from moving.

He looked at her and smiled, "Hi beautiful, this is unexpected...what's going on? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Emily shook her head, "Hey...take it easy, you made it, you were shot and took in two bullets." Emily said softly and gently. "But luckily, you're gonna live a long life...according to the doctor."

"Two bullets?" He frowned and looked down his body. "I don't remember much...oh wait...the shooter on the roof."

Emily shook her head, "It's over, Derek. The team got him."

"They did?"

She nodded. "Yup, and you can rest and recover."

Garcia poked her head around Emily and grinned, "Hey, my love...I'm here too!" She waved at him. "I'm glad you're alive too."

Morgan grinned at her, "Hey, baby girl...I think I have you to thank for saving my bacon too."

She shook her head, "Not this time, it's all my Peaches' doing." She patted Emily's shoulder. "She's my hero, and oh...um, I think I'll get some uh..." She quickly glanced at Emily and grinned, "brownies, special brownies. I really have a craving for some brownies and coffee and decaf for you, Emily...um..yeah, no more caffeine for you." She blew Derek an air kiss. "I'll see you in a bit!" And quickly made an exit.

Morgan watched her leave with an intriguing frown, "That's not like her to leave like that." He turned to face Emily, "What gives? Since when do you drink decaf?"

Emily shrugged and looked nonchalant, "Hmm...I'm changing my diet...and no more caffeine, like she said." She smiled shyly, "Derek, I have some news."

Derek looked at her with concern, "Emily, what's going on? What's this talk about brownies and diet? Am I missing something?"

She chuckled as she sat by the edge of his bed and leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to be a WHAT?" He exclaimed.

Emily straightened and laughed, "Exactly what I said, hon."

He grabbed her and hugged her to him, disregarding his wounds and tubes, "Princess! "I'm gonna be a DADDY!" he shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

"I hope it's gonna be a girl!"

"Lord help us!"

They turned and saw the rest of the BAU team standing at the door, grinning.

…...

The End


End file.
